russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13’s Fantaserye ‘Syrena’ Debuts at No. 1 in Ratings
March 8, 2016 NOTES: #IBC-13's fantasy series Syrena, which is topbilled by Sofia Andres in the title role, premiered strongly with 45.8% rating, it became most-watched fantaserye in the primetime race. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano and Little Nanay are registered only a 43.4% and 18.6%, respectively. #''Express Balita's rating got a 33.9% on Monday, while ''TV Patrol settled for 30.5% and 24 Oras also settled for 19.0%. #''Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan'', which won its timeslot, notching a rating of 28.3% against 18.7% in the premiere of The Story of Us and 14.9% of Because of You. 'March 7, 2016 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.8% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 43.4% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.5% #''Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 28.3% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 26.9% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 25.9% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 19.8% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 19.0% #''The Story of Us'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.7% #''Little Nanay'' (GMA) - 18.6% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.3% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.5% #''That's My Amboy'' (GMA) - 16.4% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.3% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 15.2% #''We Will Survive'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.1% #''Because of You'' (GMA) - 14.9% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 14.0% #''Tubig at Langis'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.0% #''Hanggang Makita Kang Muli'' (GMA) - 12.5% #''Wish I May'' (GMA) - 12.3% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 12.2% #''And I Love You So'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.9% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) / Destiny Rose (GMA) - 11.7% #''Bimby'' (IBC) - 11.6% #''Game ng Bayan'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.6% #''Hulog ng Langit'' / Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (IBC) - 10.4% #''Cash Cab Philippines'' (IBC) - 10.1% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '07 March 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.3%) vs. Reporter’s Notebook (replay) (0.7%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.4%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.1%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.7%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (3.3%) :Kris TV (4.8%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (6.5%) / Pokemon Black And White (8.1%) / Knock Out (8.8%) vs. Science Kwela (3.1%) / Pamana (6.8%) :Mr Bean (5.0%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival: Pasukob (9.9%) vs. Math Power (5.7%) :Learn with English (9.0%) / The Enchong Dee Show (3.2%) / Winx Club (11.7%) vs. Kapamilya Blockbusters: Kasal Kasali Kasalo (9.7%) vs. You’re The Best (7.2%) / Carmina (7.2%) :Be My Lady (17.3%) vs. Bimby (11.6%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (8.8%) :It’s Showtime (16.5%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (15.2%) vs. APO Tanghali Na! (12.2%) :Doble Kara (15.3%) vs. Wish I May (12.3%) vs. Mars Ravelo's Roberta (17.9%) :Tubig At Langis (13.0%) vs. Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (12.5%) vs. Hulog ng Langit (10.4%) / Kamen Rider Drive (8.8%) :And I Love You So (11.9%) vs. Destiny Rose (11.7%) vs. Kahapon Lamang (9.0%) :Game ng Bayan (10.6%) / We Will Survive (15.1%) vs. Wowowin (14.0%) vs. Cash Cab Philippines (10.1%) / Glory Jane (26.7%) :Express Balita (35.9%) vs. TV Patrol (30.5%) vs. 24 Oras (19.0%) vs. Aksyon (2.9%) / Carlo J. Caparas’ Ang Panday (3.8%) :Syrena (44.3%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (43.4%) vs. Little Nanay (18.6%) vs. Arrow (4.1%) :Dolce Amore (37.5%) vs. I Will Be Here (25.9%) vs. That’s My Amboy (16.4%) vs. Supernatural (2.5%) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (28.9%) vs. The Story Of Us (18.7%) vs. Because Of You (14.9%) vs. Bakit Manipis Ang Ulap? (1.1%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (10.4%) vs. You’re My Home (9.1%) vs. Temptation (8.8%) vs. Amachan (0.5%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.5%) vs. A Witch's Love (TreseBella) (3.7%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (0.7%) :Bandila (2.7%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (5.5%) vs. News Team 13 (1.7%) vs. Reaksyon (0.6%) :Mission Possible (2.0%) vs. Front Row (3.2%) vs. Report Kay Boss! (0.9%) vs. Bilang Pilipino 2016 (0.4%) :O Shopping (0.5%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.7%) / Shop TV (0.6%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (1.0%) vs. Shop Japan (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS